Diamond engagement rings are, of course, well-known. Probably one of the most common engagement rings is the “solitaire” ring having a single stone setting. Diamonds and other gemstones have long been used in connection with jewelry of this type. The present invention is a unique type of jewelry design that, to this inventor's knowledge, has never been done in the jewelry field.